Old ties
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: What if, Vala and Cameron had both met on Moya before the Stargate series. Here's a look at how it may turn out when they meet, again.


**A/N: **Just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, neither of the shows of any character.

* * *

Cameron stood in awe, watching as the 'gate opened in front of him. The whole 'portal to another planet in an instant second' was still new to him. A flicker of a smile ghosted itself onto his features as he watched a figure, a woman, step out.

His eyes remained fixed on her as she and the General conversed, the name 'Daniel Jackson' coming to light at several points. He caught her staring at him every so often and flicking her eyes on him. _Aeryn_ he said to himself.

After the mission, involving some form of Goa'uld wristbands, Daniel and Vala almost dying repeatedly, he never got a chance to talk to her alone.

It was several months later, when he asked for her to be on his team and everyone had gotten used to her presence, that he managed to get her alone in one of the corridors in the SGC. "Vala," he shouted out.

She stopped in her tracks and he watched as her shoulders sagged. When he reached her he laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her round to face him. She wouldn't look at him, barely glancing at him. "Aeryn," he tried softly.

The name dragged her eyes up and he caught the look in her eyes. "John," she said.

He smiled. "I thought you were going your own way."

"I did," she said, taking a sharp intake of breath.

His eyebrows rose, "Stealing, cheating and becoming wanted on how many planets?"

He watched as Vala flustered for a moment, opening and closing her mouth and waving her arms about. "Well, I have been living with criminals for the past ooh, 3, 4 years."

"Well," he nodded his head from side to side, "Yeah they do kinda set a bad example."

"Very bad, example."

"Hmm," he nodded and looked back up at her. She met his gaze and the temptation rose in him. He'd once kissed those lips before, kissed them and other parts. Stepping closer he grabbed her arms and held her in place, feeling her own hands clutch at his shirt. "Vala, _Aeryn,_" he whispered.

"John," she equally whispered back, the need rising in her own stomach. Her feet stood on toes and she felt her eyes close, the space between them seemed to slowly slink away.

Cameron could feel her breath on his lips and ducked his head ever so slightly, getting ready to feel those lips pressing themselves against his once again.

"Guys?" They both jumped apart and whirled to the owner of the voice to see Daniel Jackson stood there, papers in hand and staring at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Erm," Vala started, sparing a glance at Cameron to help her out.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, "We were just talking."

"Talking, yeah," Vala inputted.

The answer didn't seem to fill the archaeologists curiosity, "About?"

They both looked at each other and back to the man, "A book," Cameron stated. He felt Vala's gaze on his, pitting dark holes into his skin. "We were discussing a book…that we are….writing, or, or working on together." He tried to smile, not believing the story himself.

"A book?" was the incredulous question. He could only nod in reply, hoping it would send him away. Daniel only closed the file in his hands, pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms, "About what?"

"A," he faltered. He was hoping his mind message _help me out here_ he was sending to Vala would get her to talk as well. "A scientists who gets _flung across_ the galaxy when trying to…. Working on this…experiment involving the err, gravitation field of the Earth."

"And he unknowingly opens up a stable wormhole, kinda like the Stargate," Vala finally found her voice, giving Cameron a sigh of relief. "And he gets pushed out in this, war between a prisoner transport ship and this like insane government called the 'Peacekeepers'."

"Yeah, then he accidentally and I mean, accidentally, kills the brother of the Commander, Crais, Commander Crais, and this makes him a prisoner/convict/wanted man and he joins the prisoners aboard the Leviathan transport ship, makes friends and tries to find his way back to Earth in a similar experience."

"But," Vala added, hoping to increase the likelihood of it being a believable 'story', "there's problems along the way, like food, resources, the prisoners themselves and," she paused, trying to think about what to say.

Cameron stepped forward and carried on foe her, "About how also falls in love, falls out of love, gets cloned, replaced, experimented, tortured, and wanted in general by a whole galaxy of people as well as wanted as a love interest by almost a dozen women."

"Yes," Vala said with a smile. "He's calling it 'Farscape'."

Daniel just stared at them as if they'd grown a second head each. He opened his mouth a few times before giving up, throwing his hands up in the air. Giving the two another strange look he pointed over his shoulder, "I'll just, good luck with that." With that said he scurried away and both Cameron and Vala sighed when he turned the corner.

She turned to face him with a sly smile, "He won't believe it."

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't believe I'm John Crichton or that you're Aeryn Sunn." Cameron turned his gaze back to Vala, "So I guess we're good. Stick to our new names and forget about the past."

She nodded a little, "Yeah, new names, new identities." They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Cameron pointed over his shoulder. Vala pointed the other way, "I'll just."

"Yeah, sorry to disturb you," he said, "_Vala Mal Doran_."

"_Cameron Mitchell_," she said with her own smirk. Both of them walked away, leaving the matter to sweep itself underneath the mat.

* * *

Three days later, standing in the embarkation room, Cameron waited as his team, SG-1 stepped into the room and took up their positions next to him, waiting for the wormhole to come into view. When it materialised Cameron whistled, "That'll never get old," he said in simple humour.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam said as she pulled the cap over her head and adjusted her tac vest ever so slightly.

"So," Daniel interrupted as he zipped up his own vest, "How's the book guys?" He threw a gaze to the two in question and they each gave the other a glance of their own.

"Book?" Sam asked, bringing her own gaze to look at the two of them, "What book?"

"Farscape, wasn't it?" He asked.

Cameron tilted his head from side to side before pulling his gun to him and turning to face the event horizon, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Let's," Vala agreed all too happily, skipping next to him up the ramp.

Sam pulled Daniel behind and whispered to him, "They're writing a book?" The archaeologist shrugged his shoulders. "I never took Cam to be the one who wrote _books."_

"Or Vala," Daniel pointed out.

* * *

In Cameron Mitchell's locker sat a small tape recorder with voices of the people he'd met on Moya. The small book that sat at the bottom, underneath his spare shoes, was littered with equations and images at the back of the people he had made friends with and lived with for days. Slotted in one of the pages sat a 'camera' as he called it. "Holographic image projection device," Chiana had called it.

On it, sat the real life sized images of those people captured on film for life. Proof that he had once lived another life under another name.


End file.
